Dorm Life
by EpicGuy4Life
Summary: Charles Bonaparte has lived a rather quiet and solitary life up until now, but that's all about to change. With the first semester of college just barely started, many new experiences and people lie ahead. Which include, new friends, romance, sex, drama, and all of that good stuff. Rated M for future lemons and lime. There's also a very slight crossover with Trinity Seven.
1. Chapter 1: Who Is This?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any part of the Freezing franchise and I'm not making financial profit from this.

Author's Note: This is more of a slice-of-life story. In this world, there are no Nova or Pandora.

This story revolves around Charles Bonaparte and her friends in college, and the various things that follow that path. Which include, romance, friendship, drama, sex, and all that stuff.

I hope that you enjoy!

 _ **Dorm Life**_

 **Chapter 1**

Charles was lying down and staring up at her ceiling, listening to some music when her phone started vibrating on her nightstand. She quickly snatched it up and answered it before it could fall off of the stand.

"Hello?"

 _"Charles?"_ A familiar female voice asked.

"Yesss." Charles questioned, with an eyebrow raised. "May I ask who this is?"

 _"This is Roxanne. We're working on a project in Ms. Elise's science class together."_

"Oh," Charles nodded, "I thought that you sounded familiar."

 _"Yeah."_ Roxanne replied, with a laugh.

"So, what's up? And, how'd you get my number?" Charles asked, curiously.

 _"I asked Ms. Elise for it and she said she normally wouldn't give it out, but since we're partners, she would make an exception."_ She explained.

"I see." She took a drink of her tea before continuing. "So, did you have a question about the project or something?"

 _"Well, not exactly. But, since we're working together, I thought that it'd be a good idea if we hung out and got to know each other a bit. I mean, this project is going to take us a month or so..."_ Roxanne trailed off.

Charles paused for a moment, and thought to herself.

Feeling a bit awkward, Roxanne continued. _"It's okay if you don't want to. I just thought that-"_

"Sounds good. Did you have anything in mind?" Charles cut her off.

Afterall, it did make sense. And, it's not like Charles was doing anything important at the moment. Her plans were just to lay around and listen to music, and maybe watch a movie or something.

 _"Oh, cool."_ Charles could tell that Roxanne was smiling, even though she couldn't see it. _"So, are you free tonight?"_

Charles looked around her room for a moment before replying, as if to see if she had anything going on.

"Yeah, I'm free." She said, pressing the phone to her ear with her shoulder as she started to fiddle with her fingers.

 _"Sweet."_ Roxanne said, cooly.

Charles nodded habitually, like Roxanne could actually of seen it.

"So, what do you want to do? Go out for coffee and chat a bit?" She asked.

 _"Actually, there's a party going on tonight. Are you down to go?"_ Roxanne listened for even the slightest hesitance from Charles.

Charles paused, with a "Fuck, really?" look on her face.

Parties weren't really her thing, but she didn't have plans tonight and she's been wanting to try new things anyways.

"Sure…" Charles replied, with a bit of uncertainty.

To which, she got a, _"Hell yeah!"_ with a laugh from Roxanne.

Charles couldn't help but giggle a bit.

 _"What's your dorm number? I'll come pick you up."_ Roxanne volunteered, cheerfully.

After giving Roxanne her dorm number, Charles hung up the phone and got ready for the party.

She had to change out of her PJ's, and get into something suitable for a party. So, she stripped down to her skimpies and put on a black and gray plaid skirt, and her A Day To Remember shirt that had the band's name in bold white letters, outlined with violet.

After giving herself a quick look-down in the mirror and checking every angle to make sure that she looked good, she spritzed on some of her Cherry Blossom perfume. Given, it was a party, and most of the people there were going to be too drunk to care if she smelled nice, but still. It made a difference to her.

As she walked over to her bed to pick her phone up, she heard knocking at her door.

" _Dang. That was quick."_ Charles thought to herself, as she walked to the door.

Before opening it, she took a look around to make sure her room was at least presentable for a guest, even if they were only there for a few minutes.

Opening the door, she seen a busty magenta-haired girl with a mischievous smile.

"You ready to turn up?" The girl asked the small blonde, with a playful wink.

"Sure am…" Charles said, while trying not to laugh at the girl's choice of words.

Roxanne smiled widely.

"Let's go!" She shouted with glee as she took Charles by the hand and started down the hallway.

"Wa-Wait a second! I gotta lock my door!" Charles shouted in vain, as the girl continued dragging her.

As they pulled up to the big white house that the party was at, they seen a bunch of people all over. There was a guy trying to help his stumbling drunk friend to their car, there was a group of people that formed a circle and was doing a kegstand, and a ton of others laced all throughout the property. It was like a scene that you would see in a movie.

" _Dang. Hollywood hit the nail on the head."_ Charles thought, never having actually been in this type of atmosphere.

As if knowing what she's thinking, Roxanne asked. "You've never been to a party, have you?"

Charles got a bit flustered, "I haven't…"

"I see."

"Just because it's not normally my thing." The petite blond added, as if to defend herself against an accusation.

"I got you." The buxom girl laughed. "But, I promise that you'll have a lot of fun tonight."

"What makes you so sure?" She asked, with an eyebrow raised.

"You'll see." She said, taking Charles by the arm yet again and running up to the house.

Making their way through the crown they made it up to the door, which Roxanne knocked on rather loudly.

The door was cracked open by a raven-haired guy with a dull expression, which changed when he seen Roxanne.

"Heyyy, girl." He said, playfully and with a grin.

"Heyyy." Roxanne winked at him, and chuckled.

The boy turned his attention to Charles.

"So, who's this cutie?" He said, smirking at her.

Charles' face lit up beet-red, and turned her gaze to her feet.

"Cut it out, Arata." She scolded her friend and gave him a jab in his arm.

"Ouch. I was just kidding...kind of." The boy laughed.

Roxanne stared at him.

"What? I said I was just play-"

"Are you going to let us in to party or not?" She cut him off with a smile, to which he grinned back.

"Of course, Milady." He pulled the door open all the way and bowed in a welcoming manner, as if he was the butler of the house.

Since the door was fully open now, Charles got a better look at the boy.

He had short and shaggy black hair. He was kind of short, lean and decently toned. His eyes were reddish, which is abnormal, but cool. Overall, he wasn't bad looking, but he wasn't the type that Charles would go for in a romantic way.

"You comin' in or not, shorty?" He asked, taking said "shorty" out of her observing state and she realized that Roxanne went ahead.

Her mind shifted to his comment, causing her to narrow her eyes at him.

"Did _you_ just call _me_ short?" She seethed.

Lord knows that comments being made about her height was one of Charles' biggest pet peeves; especially by someone that isn't much taller than her.

He couldn't help but chuckle at her reaction.

"Yes." He said teasingly, intentionally egging her on.

"You're only like three inches taller than me." Charles snapped back.

The boy waved his hands in a defensive manner, "I'm only playing around, sweetheart."

Just before Charles could respond, her friend popped back up and put her hand on the smaller girl's shoulder.

Charles turned her head, seeing that Roxanne was holding a cup up to her.

Taking it, she took a look and whiffed it's content.

It was clear and had a strong, nostalgic scent.

"Is this Absolut Citron Vodka?" She asked.

Roxanne smiled, and gave her a questioning expression. "So, you're a drinker. I would've never guessed."

Charles shook her head, "I only guessed it right because it's what my granpda drinks."

"Ohhhh. I got you." Roxanne replied, while motioning for Charles to follow her.

As the two girls made their way through the crowd of students and into the kitchen, one of Charles' favorite songs came on. _Sick Or Sane_ by _Senses Fail_.

 _"Well, at least the music doesn't suck...so far."_ She thought to herself, as Roxanne came to a stop in front of her, causing her to halt so that she wouldn't bump into her. The sudden stop causing her drink to slosh around and spill a little.

" _Crap,"_ She thought to herself looking at the few specks of booze on the floor. _"It'll be alright."_

Roxanne turned around, looking at the smaller girl with a smile. She stepped slightly to the side, revealing two other girls.

She gave each of them a quick lookdown.

One of them had blueish-green hair and the other had dark blue hair. Both of them had brownish colored eyes, and nice complexions. They were both well-endowed in the breast department and they each looked rather fit. They were both gorgeous.

Charles eyebrow twitched for a moment.

" _Why the hell does every girl I know have such big boobs, but me!?"_ She screamed internally.

"Nice to meet you," The tan one said, while bowing, snapping Charles out of it. "I'm Cassie Lockheart."

"And, I'm Julia Munberk." The blue-haired girl added with a smile.

She gave them a shy smile, slightly flustered.

"It's nice to meet you too. I'm Charles Bonaparte." She replied, whilst bowing her head.

With the introductions out of the way, Julia decided to try to break the ice. "I think that you're in my science class with Ms. Elise."

"Yeah. I'm actually working on a project with Roxanne in that class. That's actually one of the reasons that we decided to hang out tonight." Charles replied before taking a sip of her drink. Which was a bit stronger than she imagined it would be, causing her to squint her eyes and crinkle her nose a bit.

"I got you," She said, as she took Cassie by the hand and pulled her closer, causing the girl to blush. "We're partners for that same project."

"I see. Have you guys got actually started on it yet?"

A few drinks in and some some small talk later, they were all fully relaxed and having a good ol' time. Given, they were still just chatting. But now, instead of it being about school and other subjects that you'd talk about at your family dinner, they were opening up about the _good_ stuff.

"So, Charles. I know that we just met, but I have to ask...are you still a virgin?" The darker-haired girl asked, with little to no actual worry about her bluntness.

Charles' face lit up red and her expression answered for her.

"I see, I see." She replied, with a smile.

"Y-yeah," A flustered Charles replied, turning her gaze towards her feet. "I just haven't met a guy that has interested me…"

Julia's smirked.

"I can definitely feel you there. That's why I have this beauty right here." She said, leaning in and giving Cassie a smooch on the cheek.

Charles eyes got wide for a second, as a fierce blush crept onto Cassie's face.

"Wait, you two are a thing!?"

"Yeah, you couldn't tell?" Roxanne walked up with a couple more drinks in her hand.

"I mean, they were being a bit touchy, but that's just how some people are." She explained.

Julia was grinning from ear-to-ear at this point.

"Oh, if you think we're being touchy _now_ , you won't believe what we do at-"

Cassie jumped and cupped her girlfriend's mouth, completely embarrassed.

"H-hey! Don't just go telling people stuff like that! That's private!" She scolded her.

Julia gave her an empathetic look.

"Sorry, dear. You know how I am when I drink." She apologized before giving Cassie a loving kiss.

Charles couldn't help but watch the two as they continued to talk and Julia patted Cassie on the head in a comforting manner.

They were a cute couple. Julia seemed strong and open, while Cassie is shy and more reserved. Not to mention that they were both attractive, especially Cassie. As some would say, she's as cute as a button.

"Here," Roxanne nudged Charles with her hand, which still held a cup of booze. "I got this for you."

She smiled, but shook her head.

"I'll pass. I've probably drank too much already."

After all, they all have put a decent amount of alcohol away for the night. Especially Charles, considering this was her first time ever indulging in it. The lights were starting to bother her and she even felt a bit light-headed.

Her friend gave her a bit of a pleading expression, and nudged her with it once more. "One more won't hurt. Besides, you want to try new things and have some fun, right?"

Charles smiled, knowing that one more will lead to a lot more. But, she was having a blast and she didn't want to kill the good vibe going on, especially for Roxanne. After all, if it wasn't for her, Charles most likely wouldn't have made friends with Julia and Cassie or even be here at the party.

Taking the drink with a smile, she thanked her.

"You're welcome, milady." Roxanne replied, with a giggle.

As she grabbed the cup, an abrupt roar erupted from the living room. Which caught everyone's attention.

"What's up, Seth!?" Arata yelled rather loudly.

"I came to party, man!" She heard an unfamiliar guy's voice reply, followed by boisterous cheering.

The boy's voice was friendly and laid-back. It wasn't too rough or too high. It was welcoming, and a bit soothing. It peeked her interest. So, curiously, Charles looked over to see what he looked like.

He had medium length dirty-blonde hair, his ears were pierced, his skin was slightly tan, and he had a grin on his face. And, his taste in clothing was pretty good. He was donned in black twill skinny pants, a gray and black marled polo shirt, a pair of purple and black skating shoes, and finally a leather bracelet strapped around his wrist.

 _"Not too bad."_ She thought to herself, with a nod.

Roxanne looked at her with an eyebrow raised, then smirked.

"Hey, Seth! Come here for a minute!" The busty girl screamed from the kitchen, snapping Charles back into the moment.

The boy looked over to their direction confused for a moment, but then headed their way with his grin back in place.

Charles couldn't help but get a little nervous and her heart started beating faster than normal as he strode to them.

 _"What the hell's wrong with me? Calm down!"_ She screamed internally.

The boy walked right up to them and snatched Roxanne up in a big hug.

"What's up, girl?" He asked, weaving her from side to side, practically squeezing the life out of her.

"Y-you see it." She struggled to speak, due to the lack of air.

After being put back down, Roxanne turned the tables on him. Tightening her grip on Seth and lifting him so that his were off of the ground, all while crushing the boy in her monstrous grip.

"Uggh." The boy groaned.

Roxanne chuckled as she released him.

Landing on his feet, he looked her in the eye with a mischievous smirk.

"Dang, Roxy. Are you even a girl?" He asked, earning a glare and punch in the arm from the abnormally strong female.

"Owww." The boy playfully whined.

"If you can stop being a jerk for one minute, I have someone I'd like to introduce you to."

The boy looked over to Charles, who was standing there awkwardly watching the exchange between the two.

"Oh." Seth said nonchalantly, staring Charles straight in the eyes.

That moment seemed to pause for Charles, and her heart started to beat harder and faster. Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe it was because now Seth was up close and she got a better look at him.

She could see how toned he really was, and how shirt hugged his chest and arms, yet hung a little loose over what she assumed was abs. I mean, he has to have abs right? He looked way too fit to not have them.

And as if his muscles weren't enough, his dark brown eyes were captivating. His gaze was intense, but gentle at the same time. It reminded her a bit of a lion roaming the plans. Sure, that sounds corny as hell, but it's really how she seen it.

But, what got Charles the most was his scent. He smelled _amazing_. She didn't know what kind of cologne he was wearing, but it was intoxicating, even more so than the booze she had been drinking all night. SIt was so enticing that, she wanted to just bury her face in his chest, and just rest there eternity.

"It's nice to meet you, ma'am." He said with a warm smile, and an extended hand. "I'm Seth Stone."

 _"He's so formal…"_ She thought, with a slightly flushed face.

"N-nice to meet you, too. I'm Charles Bonaparte." She replied, shaking his hand.

After watching the two smile at each other and awkwardly keep shaking hands, Roxanne once again decided to step in.

"Seth and I met back in America. We went to the same school there, before we both eventually transferred here."

Charles, getting snapped back into reality, realized that she hadn't let go of his hand yet and quickly released it, while mentally thanking Roxanne.

 _"I really can't handle my alcohol."_ She thought to herself, embarrassed.

"I see. So, are you two related or anything? Or just old friends?"

Roxanne got an overly exaggerated expression of disgust.

" _Heaven's_ no." She laughed. "We're just old friends."

"Oh, I s-" Charles was unintentionally cut off by Julia letting out an excited squeal. So, she looked over to her.

She was jumping up and down while grabbing Cassie by the arm, which earned her a bunch of odd stares.

"W-what is it?" Cassie asked, slightly flustered at her girlfriend's sudden sporadic behavior.

"This is my song!" She shouted, jubilantly.

The group turned their attention to the song that just came on.

" _And I know what you came here to do_

 _Now bust it open, let me see you get loose."_

Which got all of them pretty hyped up. Which, who wouldn't? This song is dope.

"Awww, snap. Come on guys, we all have to dance." Roxanne said, ushering everyone to the crowd of the now gyrating bodies.

As Julia and Cassie led the way and the rest followed, Roxanne whispered to Charles.

"Now's your chance. Go get 'em!" She said, while giving the smaller girl a push on the butt, causing her to bump into Seth. Who, in turn, instinctively turned around to see who it was.

"U-Um. Sorry about that. I didn't mean to." Charles stuttered, nervously.

He just smiled and and asked if she wanted to dance, which she nervously nodded her head yes to.

"She's too cute." Roxanne thought out loud, while watching the two.

After dancing to a few songs, throwing even more drinks back, and some friendly conversation; Charles ended up on Seth's lap on a fancy loveseat that was made out of suede, in the backroom of the house, with no one else around.

"So, that was your first time ever dancing?" He asked, chuckling lightly.

"Don't laugh. I've never really done anything like this." She replied, with a joy that she's never felt before.

The sound of his laughter, his voice...everything about him made her happy. Given, the alcohol is probably influencing her mood as well, but she felt that this was genuine, regardless of that.

He gave her a questioning look.

"Wait. Do you mean that this is your first party, too?"

"Mhm." She replied, with a nod.

He went silent for a moment, then grinned.

"Well, I gotta say, you sure can handle your alcohol for such a small girl." He said playfully, giving her a pat on the head.

She gave him a pouty look.

"You're a jerk." She said with a giggle, whilst wrapping her arms around him and nestling her face against his chest.

As she relaxed, she suddenly became more aware of his scent again. It wasn't as strong as before, but still alluring. And, his chest was solid, but comfortable.

With curiosity kicking in, she decided to run her hand over his stomach. As she suspected when she first seen him earlier, he totally has abs. From the feel of them, pretty good abs, too.

Charles shivered as she pictured what they might look like. Not only his abs, but his bare chest, his arms... _everything_.

Acting reflexively, she straddled him and wrapped her arms around the back of his neck. This through Seth off. Normally, he's all smiles, but now he's a bit flustered and looks like he doesn't know how to react.

She hadn't seen him blush all night. It was too cute. He was constantly grinning or smiling, so seeing the sudden change only prompted her to go further.

With a faint smirk, she leaned in so that their noses were touching and rested her forehead against his.

Speaking softly, she said, "You know, I've never really been interested in anyone until tonight."

His heart started beating faster and his blush intensified. "O-Oh, yeah?" Was all that he could muster out.

"Yeah." She replied, coolly, while gently taking ahold of his chin and leaning in to kiss him.

Both of their hearts were beating excessively and they were each pretty on edge at this point. Charles was way too caught in the moment to care about how nervous she actually was, though.

But, not wanting to seem like less of a man or like he wasn't interested, Seth leaned in the rest of the way so that their lips connected. Her lips were warm and inviting. They were sweet, but not like something he's tasted before. It turned him on a bit.

This was her first kiss. Having never liked anyone before, of course she hadn't kissed anyone yet! She felt like her heart stopped for a millisecond, but then it started pounding rapidly and she got a little light-headed.

She was so nervous! In an instant, she began worrying about whether or not her breath smelt bad or is she wasn't doing it right. But, she didn't have much time to think about it, because Seth had regained his composure and decided to take the lead.

He placed his hands on her hips as he deepened the kiss, gently slithering his tongue into her mouth. This made Charles' jolt a bit, surprised. But, she quickly regained composure and reciprocated by sliding hers into his.

Seth couldn't help but smile, internally. She was way too cute with how suddenly her flips switched. One moment, she was shy, and the next she was brazen.

Positioning himself so that he was sitting straight up, he slid his hands down and gave her butt a nice squeeze. Which turned Charles' on a lot more than she imagined it would. Instinctively, she responded by grinding herself up against his crotch and kissing him rougher than before.

As their hormones raged on, the two continued to feel each other up and roam one another's bodies, and they were tongue wrestling like it was a championship match. All of this only fueled the fire burning within both of them.

Seth was rubbing Charles' breasts under her shirt, with the only barrier between him and her goodies being her bra. The thought of that made his member throb even harder and strain against his pants more than it already was, which she felt pressing up between her thighs and grinding against her panty-clad womanhood.

Charles' was getting too heated, and she couldn't take it anymore. She broke apart their lips for a moment and yanked off her flannel and all but tore off the shirt that she was wearing under it.

As the discarded shirts hit the ground, she looked Seth in the eyes and gave him a moment to take in the sight before him. Her blushing face, fair skin, toned tummy, and modest chest, which was only covered by her black and purple polka dotted bra now. Her lithe frame had him captivated.

" _She's so beautiful."_ He thought, mesmerized.

Not giving him another second to think, she began kissing him again. This time, a bit more paced. Then, after a few slow kisses, she placed his hands back on her breasts and used his hands to squeeze them some more.

His head began to spin in arousal, but an unpleasant feeling sprang up in his chest.

His conscience spoke up and he realized something. _"We can't do this."_

He broke apart their lips and pulled back a little. "If this keeps up, we're going to have sex. You know that, right?"

Her face grew cherry red at hearing it out loud. I mean, of course that's where this was going. But, hearing it stated so plainly caused her to get embarrassed.

"Y-yeah. Of course, I do." She stammered, obviously flustered.

He gave her a gentle smile.

"It's just that...Right now, we're both pretty drunk," He paused, thinking about how to word what he wanted to say, "And, you're a really sweet girl. I don't want you to wake up in the morning and regret doing something, and I definitely don't want you to feel like I've taken advantage of you."

She slouched a bit and thought about what he was saying.

"I understand. I have drank a lot tonight, but are you sure that you're just not interested anymore?" The last part, she just ended up thinking out loud.

He chuckled.

"Of course that's not it, dear. I'm very interested." He said, leaning back in and giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"Then, what do you want to do…?" She asked, never having been in this type of situation.

To which, he pulled a pen out of his pocket and took ahold of her hand and turned it over, and began writing on her wrist. "It's my number. If you'd like, I'd love for you to call or text me and maybe go on a date to get to know each other better."

She looked up from the scribbled number and to his face, which was graced with a warm smile. Which, she returned.

"I would love that."

Just then, Roxanne walked in and seen her friends in a risque position.

"Ohhh, myyy. I'm sorry to have interrupted you guys." She snickered, turning around to leave again.

Charles and Seth both became flustered at being walked in on.

Despite the embarrassment, she quickly covered her chest up with one of her shirts and called out to her friend.

"Were you looking for us?"

Roxanne turned back around.

"Yeah, I was going to see if you were ready to go, but I can see that you're busy." She said with a wink.

Charles face lit up even more. "A-Actually, I'm ready to go. If you are, I mean."

Roxanne looked at Seth and shot him glare, questioning whether or not he did anything wrong. To which, he shook his head no to and gave a nervous chuckle.

She looked back at Charles. "Yeah. Put your clothes back on and we can go."

Charles nodded and slipped back on her shirts, stood up, then dusted herself off.

"Ready." She said, giving Roxanne a sweet smile.

"Alrighty. Let's head out." She replied, as she headed out of the room.

Before following her, Charles gave Seth a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll talk to you later, okay?"

He nodded with a smile.

On the car ride back to the dorms, Charles developed a headache and began to feel queasy. It was written all over her face, and Roxanne noticed.

"You okay, newbie?" She teased, caringly.

"I'm not gonna lie," Charles said, rubbing her temples. "I kind of regretting drinking all of that booze."

She laughed, "Well, I can understand why. You drank more than I did."

Charles began laughing, but immediately regretted that too. As the more she laughed, a sharp pain shot through her head. Which caused her to let out an exaggerated "Ouch."

Roxanne bit back a giggle and continued to drive.

Back at the dorms, Roxanne helped Charles to her room and offered to stay if she needed her help. But, Charles has always been the independant type, so she turned down the offer, kindly.

As she turned the doorknob, she remembered that she didn't get to lock the door earlier due to Roxanne dragging her off to the party in a hurry. Even though, it only happened a few hours ago, it made Charles giggle.

She walked in the room, and shut and locked the door behind her. Then, she started to walk towards her bed when an overwhelming urge to vomit washed over her. Cupping her mouth with her hand, she kicked it into high gear and ran to the bathroom.

Propping herself up with one hand and holding her hair with the other, she began releasing all the alcohol that she had taken in that night, wave after wave, into the toilet bowl. The smell was awful and the taste was disgusting. Which made her throw up even more.

She was in there for a few hours, passing in and out of consciousness, with her arms wrapped around the toilet. But, when she finally felt a bit better, she made her way to her bed with a mini trash bin. She climbed into the bed and set the wastebin right next to it, just in case she needed it.

"This is what hell must feel like." She groaned, as she made herself comfortable and dozed off into that sweet drunken slumber.

The next morning, Charles woke up to the alarm clock ringing, and she felt like she was hit by a freakin' car the previous night. So, she leaned over and shut her alarm off.

"What the hell?" She groaned in a sleepy voice, whilst sitting herself up and cupping her forehead with her hands.

She began thinking about the night before and piece by piece, most of it played out in her head. To which, her chest tightened.

To confirm whether it was all real or not, she looked down to her right wrist. On which, was a phone number and the name "Seth" written in pen.

"Oh, Good Lord." She thought out loud, not knowing how to feel about it all.

Author's Note: I know that too much didn't happen in this chapter, but I hope that you enjoyed it, regardless. It's been a long time since I've posted anything on this site, so I hope that my writing skills have improved too.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2: Let's Get To Know Each Other

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Freezing and I'm not making any form of financial profit from this. The only thing that I own is this original FanFic idea.

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for checking this out! I hope that you enjoy it! ^_^

 _ **Dorm Life**_

 **The Story So Far:** _Charles get an unexpected call from her partner Roxanne from her science class. Roxanne ends up inviting her to a party, and they end up going. At the party, she meets some new friends, gets drunk for the first time, and even meets a guy that she's interested in. Things get a little heated, but they don't end up going all the way. In the morning, Charles wakes up hungover and recalls the events from the night before..._

 **Chapter 2**

Charles sat up in her bed with her head resting on her knees. She still felt lightheaded and a bit woozy, but being hungover wasn't the only reason why. Recalling everything that had happened the night before caused mixed emotions to swirl around within her. Charles was glad that she got to experience new things and make a couple of new friends. She was also pretty happy that she finally met someone that interested her, but felt ashamed at the way that she conducted herself with him. Especially, since it was the first time that she'd ever met him.

But, before she could think too much more about it, that overwhelming nauseous feeling sprung up in her throat again. So, she quickly leaned over the side of her bed and released it in the mini trash can that she sat at the side of her bed the night before.

 _"Crap. Not only do I have a splitting headache, but I'm still puking…"_ She thought, slightly irritated.

The students took their seats as the final bell rang. Roxanne, who sat next to Julia, took a look around the room. Then, realized something.

"Hey, Julia." She whispered, giving her a couple of pokes in the arm with her pencil.

Julia looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "Whats up?"

"Have you seen Charles today? I don't see her anywhere in here." She asked in a concerned tone.

Julia scanned the room, "Now that you mention it, I haven't seen her at all today."

Roxanne grew even more worried, and it was evident in her expression.

"Calm down. I'm sure that she's fine." Julia said, trying to console her friend, "She's probably just hungover."

"Yeah, but what if she got alcohol poisoning and died in her sleep…?"

Julia's face dropped, "Good Lord, Roxanne. I doubt it. But, way to get all dark." She said, while shaking her head.

"I'm just saying. Last night was her first time ever getting drunk, so she didn't know what her limit was. She drank more than I did!" Roxanne raised her voice a little too much, earning some stares from the other students, and one of the girls that sat next to them gave them a _Shhh_.

Julia turned her so that she was facing the girl that did it and snapped at her, "Don't you shush us." Which caused the girl to turn back around.

Julia then turned her attention back to Roxanne.

"Look, you have her number so just text her. And, if it would make you feel better, go to her dorm room after classes to check her."

Roxanne nodded, "Yeah, you're right… Do you wanna come with me?"

"I would, but I already have a date with Cassie later. Sorry." She replied, giving Roxanne's arm a couple of pats.

"It's okay. I understand." She said, as she began to nervously play with her pencil.

By this time, the teacher and stopped teaching and all of the students were looking at them.

"Excuse me, Ms. Elipton and Ms. Munberk... But, if you two are done, I'd appreciate it if we can all get back to class." The dark green-haired lady said nonchalantly, snapping the two girls attention towards her.

"Sorry, Ms. Elize." The two girls said in unison.

Immediately after she was done with her classes for the day, Roxanne made a quick run to the cafe' on the school campus and grabbed her and Charles each a drink. Then, headed straight to Charles' dorm room.

When she arrived, she gently knocked on the door. A few seconds later, she knocked a little harder. Then, waited another second and knocked even harder than the last time. Then, as she was about to do it again, she heard a loud yell.

"I'm coming!"

Then, the small blonde opened the door, "Roxanne...? Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah. Sorry about that." She chuckled for a moment, while extending a cup to Charles. "You weren't in class today, so I was worried that maybe you got alcohol poisoning or something like that…"

Charles took the hot beverage and thanked her.

"Nah, I just have a hangover." She laughed.

"I'm glad to hear it." Roxanne said with a smile, just standing there.

After realizing that she hadn't yet, Charles invited Roxanne in. So, the two walked over to her bed and sat down, and began drinking their beverages.

"I had them put extra sugar and cream in it for you, since that's how you said you like your coffee last night. I hope that I got it right." Roxanne said, watching Charles' reaction to the taste to see any hints as to if she liked it or not.

"Yeah. Thank you." Charles said with a nod, "I really appreciate it, but you didn't have to-"

"No. I wanted to, though." Roxanne cut her off, taking another drink of coffee and inhaling the sweet aroma before continuing, "Besides, coffee is suppose to help with hangovers, or at least that's what I've heard."

Charles smiled, "I've heard that, too."

The two girls sat there drinking their coffee in comfortable silence for a while. It was a nice atmosphere. The warm drinks made it even better because it was a bit chilly out that day. But, a question popped up in Roxanne's head, and she just kind of thought it out loud.

"So, what do you think of Seth?" She asked, squinting her eyes in a curious manner.

Charles stopped mid-drink and blankly stared at her friend for a few moments. Then, gulped it down and spoke, "To be honest...I don't really know…"

Roxanne looked a bit confused, but replied after chugging the rest of her coffee as well, "I see."

"Yeah…" Charles trailed off.

The magenta-haired girl didn't know if she should question the subject any further, because she didn't want to upset her friend. But, thinking about how she pushed Charles into Seth and how she introduced them to each other, she felt responsible. So, she felt like it was necessary to investigate and cleverly did so.

"You don't regret going to the party last night, do you?"

Charles got an expression of shock and worry on her face, concerned that her attitude might of hurt Roxanne's feelings in some way.

"Of course not! Last night was a blast." She tossed her cup into the trash bin before continuing. "I tried all kinds of new things last night and made friends with Julia and Cassie because I went."

Roxanne smiled widely. "I'm glad to hear it."

Charles returned the smile, then turned her gaze to the floor, "I'm really glad that you invited me. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't of got to experience it… So...thanks, again."

The busty girl giggled and scooted closer to the small blonde, "You're such a sweetheart, Charles. It's way too cute!" She said, giving her an abrupt hug, while giggling.

"H-hey!" Charles squealed, while trying to resist..

Nuzzling her face against Charles', she spoke again, "But, you're welcome. I'm happy that you enjoyed it."

Charles quit struggling against Roxanne's hug and just kind of melted into it. It sounds odd, but in that moment, Roxanne made Charles feel like she was her younger sister. It was a bit weird to think about. About how you could feel so close to someone that you just talked to for the first time the day before. She thought that stuff like that never really happened. As she thought about that, Seth popped into her head.

And, as if she read her mind, Roxanne spoke again, "So, are you going to call him?"

Charles looked a bit surprised.

"How do you know that I got his number? Did he te-"

She was cut of by Roxanne pointing to her wrist.

"Oh." She chuckled awkwardly, while Roxanne just smiled.

Now that the mood was lightened up, Charles was more inclined to talk about him.

"Maybe. I'm honestly not sure how I feel about everything that I did with him last night." She sighed before continuing, "It was fun and exciting, but if he didn't stop me, I probably would've done something that I would've regretted when I woke up…"

"I see. So you guys didn't go all the way last night?"

"No! No, no." Charles blurted out.

"Well, when I walked in, you were already half naked, so I wasn't sure if it happened or not." She replied, busting out into laughter.

"Y-yeah. But...yeah." Charles' face lit up cherry red, and she subconsciously turned away to try to hide it.

"Ohhh! Charles, you're too cute!" Roxanne exclaimed, pretty much tackling Charles and assaulting her with hugs and and tickling her. Which Charles was powerless against, as she wasn't as physically strong as Roxanne.

After talking with Roxanne some more, Charles decided that she would text Seth and try to get to know him better. Which, made her anxious, but excited at the same time. It made Roxanne happy, too. She would love to see them end up dating, as they were both two of the nicest people that she knew.

Not too long after Charles sent Seth a text, he replied and said that he'd love to get to know her more and asked her out on a date. And, he gave her a few options to choose from. Which was to go see a movie, go out for coffee, or to go have dinner together. Charles chose the coffee date, as it seemed like the simplest one and so that they could actually talk. Whereas, you can't really talk at the movies, and she has always been nervous eating around people that she didn't know that well. Even though, they've already crossed a line far beyond eating in front of each other. She just felt it was better this way. So, the two of them decided to go out the following day after their classes were over.

As the bell rang for Charles' last class of the day, she let out an exaggerated sigh. The day had been pretty exhausting, and she had to collect the work that she would have to make up for missing the previous day, which sucked. But, she knew that she didn't really have the right to complain about it. Afterall, she did decide to go out and get totally smashed on a school night.

She was walking out of the classroom and down the hall when she seen Cassie, who just turned and seen her too.

"Hey! Feeling any better? You weren't in class yesterday." She asked, as she made her way over to Charles.

Slightly embarrassed, Charles replied, "Yeah. I guess I outdid myself the other night." Which caused the girl to chuckle.

"Yeah, I heard. But, at least you had a good time, right?"

"Yeah, it was a lot of fun." She said, whilst nodding.

"Good." The blueish-green haired girl said, then paused for a moment, "I remember my first party, which actually wasn't that long ago."

'"Oh, yeah? How was it?" Charles questioned, wondering if it was anything like hers.

"It was good. I felt really awkward, though." She bobbed her head, "If it wasn't Julia that invited me, I wouldn't have even went."

"I see." Charles smiled, "Were you guys dating at the time?"

Cassie shook her head, "No. That was actually the first time that we ever hung out outside of class, and was really what opened the door to our relationship, though."

"I see." Charles said, seemingly drifting away into her thoughts.

"You say that a lot, don't you?" Cassie asked, smiling.

"Y-yeah. It's just part of how I talk…" Charles replied, just a bit embarrassed, which caused Cassie to giggle.

"There's nothing wrong with it, I-"

"Cassie, come on!" A younger girl called from down the hall, cutting her off.

"Oh, sorry! I have to go. It was nice chatting, though!" Cassie smiled and started to take off down the hall.

"Yeah. See ya'." Charles replied, waving her hand.

As she was turning to head out, she heard Cassie call out to her again.

"Hey! Have fun on your date!" She shouted.

Charles turned to see the girl wink at her with a big smile, to which she blushed and nodded.

After watching Cassie run walk off with the other girl, Charles headed to her dorm to get ready for the said date.

Back in her dorm, Charles walked into the bathroom and stripped out of the clothes that she wore to school that day, and jumped in the shower to freshen up for her first ever, real date. Which, she was pretty excited, but also equally as nervous about. They got to chat about trivial things and a bit about serious things at the party, and they got to know each other in a _different_ way, but this was going to be different.

She didn't know what all to bring up during the date. Like, how serious of matters should she bring up today? What all is okay to talk about on the first date? Was he expecting to pick up where they left off at the party? She couldn't do that. At least, not yet. The only reason she was so bold before is because of the liquid courage that she had in her, and coffee just wouldn't have the same effect. Plus, it's wayyy too early for them to be doing stuff like that.

 _"Oh, Lord. Why does this have to be such a big deal?"_ She thought, as she scrubbed shampoo and conditioner in her hair and began lathering up her body with her lavender-scented body wash.

Then, she remembered how well he treated her the night of the party and how sweet he was. The key thing that stuck out was how he didn't let them go all the way that night. The memory made her heart thump harder than normal.

" _I really shouldn't be so worried. He seems like a really good guy, and he treated me really well before."_ She thought to herself with a warm smile, as she rinsed the suds from her body.

Turning off the water, she stepped out of the tub and grabbed her towel, then dried herself off. Then, she slid on her undies and clothes that she had prepared earlier that morning. Which was a pair of black skinny jeans, a white tank top, and a purple and white flannel shirt.

After looking in the mirror and nodding in approval of her outfit choice, she put on some of the Cinnamon Roll lotion that she liked to wear on special occasions. Then, spritzed on some Vanilla perfume, which complimented her lotion.

As she started brushing her hair, her phone rang. She looked at it to see if it was Seth, and it was. So, she quickly answered.

"Hey." She said with a smile, as she dragged the brush through her short, blonde hair.

 _"Hey, sweetheart. Class ran over a little bit today, so I just got back to my room and just started getting ready. So, I just wanted to let you know that I might be bit late."_ Her smile grew wider when he said "sweetheart". She thought it was cute. She hadn't heard anyone else say it before, aside from her grandpa to her grandma when she was a wee little thing.

"Oh, it's fine. I'm still at my dorm too." She elucidated, not wanting him to be concerned about it.

 _"Cool."_ She could tell he was smiling, _"Then, I'll see you in a bit."_

"Yeah. See ya' in a few." She replied, then they both hung up.

 _"He's so cute."_ She thought to herself with a grin as she finished getting ready.

As she arrived at Royal Biblia Cafe', she seen Seth waiting inside while looking attentively at his phone, through the big glass windows. Seeing him made her smile and her heart flutter. He made her feel a way that she never felt before, and a way that she didn't even know that she _could_ feel. It made her stop and get lost in thought for a moment.

Realizing that she was just standing there lost in thought and possibly looking like an idiot or a creeper, she quickly headed into the cafe'.

When she walked in, she was greeted by a rather tall raven-haired girl that had legs for days, that she'd seen a few times before at school.

"Welcome to Royal Biblia Cafe'. A table for one?" She asked, in a welcoming manner with a smile.

Charles smiled back.

"Actually, I'll be joining him." She motioned to Seth with her head.

"Oh. Your Seth's date." The girl said, with a grin.

Charles got a surprised expression, both by how she knew who she was meeting and why they were meeting up.

"You know Seth?" She asked, a bit confused. To which, the girl nodded.

"Yeah. We have a couple of classes together, and he's here quite a bit." The slender girl explained.

"Oh, I see."

"Yeah." She nodded again, then realized that she hadn't introduced herself yet, "Oh. I'm Akio Fudo, by the way."

"I'm Charles Bonaparte. Nice to meet you." She said, while bowing slightly.

"You too." Akio paused for a second before continuing, "Well, now that we've introduced ourselves, let's get you to your man."

Akio's words of choice made Charles become flustered and and her face to turn cherry red.

'A-Actually, we're n-not in a relationship yet…"

The girl stopped walking and looked back at her, " _Yet_." She winked.

Charles' face lit up even more red than before, as she followed the taller girl.

"Hey, Seth. Your girlfriend's here to meet you." She announced, nonchalantly pointing at the small blonde.

Charles mouth dropped and she would've blushed even more, but that's not even possible at this point.

" _Good Lord! What the heck is this chick's problem!?"_ She screamed internally, totally flustered.

He turned to his attention to the girls instead of his phone and smiled.

"Don't tease her, Akio. That's not very nice." He said with a wink.

"Sorry. I just can't help it." She said, grinning, "But, what can I get you guys?"

Seth looked at Charles, "You go first, and remember, it's all on me. So, order whatever you want." He said, with his usual smile occupying his face.

"O-Okay. I'll have an Iced Mocha and a Triple Chocolate Muffin." She wasn't originally going to get anything to eat because of her uncomfortableness with eating in front of new people, but the picture of the muffin that was hanging up in the store was just too tempting to resist.

"Nice taste." The raven-haired girl said, with a nod, "And what about you, sir?" She asked, turning to face Seth.

"I'll have a Mocha Frappe and a Chocolate Persian Doughnut, madam." He said, resting his head on the palm of his hand.

"Alrighty. I'll be right back with your order in a minute." She smiled, before heading to the back.

With her gone, the two just kind of awkwardly sat in silence for a moment. Charles just kind of glanced around the room and twiddled her thumbs. She was nervous and it was evident. Seth chuckled a bit internally at her awkward behavior.

"Thanks for texting me and setting this up." He said, pulling her attention back to him, "When you left that night, I wasn't sure if you would or not."

"O-Oh. It's no problem. Thanks for coming." She continued to fiddle with her fingers as she tried her best to look him in the eyes, "...What made you think that?"

"I just figured that you would feel pretty awkward the next morning and avoid me from then on." He laughed.

She smiled slightly, recalling everything that ran through her head the morning after the party, "I have to be honest, I really didn't know how to feel about everything when I woke up. There was all kinds of emotions whirling around inside of me."

"I see…" He paused for a moment, contemplating, "If you don't mind me asking, what kind of emotions?"

Charles blushed and thought for a second before speaking up.

"Well…" She trailed off a bit, not fully knowing how to answer, "I was happy that I experienced new things and that I made some new friends… I was also glad that I met you, but, I was honestly disappointed with how I conducted myself. Especially, since it was the first time that I had ever met you…" She trailed off once more, hoping that she didn't hurt his feelings by what she said.

He stared intently at her for a minute, to make sure that she was done talking. Then, he smiled warmly, "I'm happy that I met you too...and that's totally understandable. I'm glad that you had a good time and made friends."

She was relieved at his reaction, and that what she said didn't upset him in any way.

"I'm so glad…" She accidentally thought out loud.

"Hmm? About what?" He asked, tilting his head to the side, questioningly.

Realizing what she had just done, she blushed and was silent for a second.

"I'm glad that you don't seem upset or anything like that by what I said…" She spoke softly.

"Oh. Of course, I'm not upset. I think it's perfectly natural to feel that way." He said, making her feel even better about it.

As the two chatted more, they became more at ease and opened up with each other more than what they had before. They talked about about all kinds of things. The first party that Seth had ever went to, the goals that they each have in life, stories from each of their pasts and other things.

As they were leaving the cafe', Seth got an idea.

"Do you wanna come back to my dorm and watch a movie...?" He asked, looking directly into her eyes.

She hesitated, not knowing if that's all they would end up doing or not if she went.

As if reading her mind, he briskly followed up, "I'm not trying to make a move on you or anything. I promise that that's all we'll do." He said, chuckling.

Her face lit up a bit, then she laughed.

"Sure. Do you have a specific movie in mind?" She asked, taking him by the arm with a smile. This caused him to blush a bit, too.

"Not exactly. I have quite a collection. So, I just figured that you could look through it and choose one when we get there." He replied with a laugh, as the two began walking back towards his place.

With their arms entwined, he gently took ahold of her hand. Which caused her to smile and turn her gaze to the ground, as a pink tint creeped onto her face. She was really happy that she decided to go on a date with Seth to get to know him better.

When the two arrived at his dorm room, she seen who she was assuming was his roommate sitting down and messing around on a fancy looking computer. The tower was tall and extremely fat. It had purple lights laced throughout it all. It had massive dual monitors that looked like they were touch screen, but that was just her assumption. She wasn't for sure.

" _Geez. I bet that cost a fortune."_ She thought, still looking at the impressive looking machine.

"What's up, Greg?" Seth asked the guy.

"Just editing some of my videos." He said, not looking up from the screen, "How was the date?"

"...Still going on." Seth said with a grin.

The guy spun around in his office chair, "Oh. I'll finish these up later, then." He said awkwardly, as he grabbed his bag and headed to the door.

"Hold up, sir." Seth called out.

He turned around, "What's up?"

"Greg, this is my date, Charles. Charles, this is my roommate, Greg." He said, motioning between them with his head.

"Nice to meet you." Charles said, bowing her head slightly.

"Likewise." He returned the gesture and headed out.

Seth laughed when he heard the door click shut, "Sorry about that. I thought that he had some type of tournament with some of his other friends tonight."

"It's totally fine." She said with a laugh, "But, that's one fancy computer. Is he a tech geek or something?" She asked, pointing at it.

"Nah- Well, kind of. He's a YouTuber, and a pretty decent one at that. He's getting pretty close to 100,000 subscribers." Seth explained.

"Geez. That's impressive." She said, nodding her head in an approving manner.

"Yeah." He nodded, as he hung up his hoodie. Then he walked over to the entertainment stand, opened one of the doors, and revealed a massive neatly organized stack of DVD's and Blu-Rays, "Take your pick, milady."

"Dang…" She said, as she walked over and crouched down to take a look at them all.

Seth walked over to his bed and plopped down. Resting his head on the palm of his hand, as he watched Charles skim through all of the movies for a few minutes. He couldn't help but smile at the fact that they just went out on a date and now they're about to watch a movie together at his place.

"How about this one?" She asked, as she held up a case and waved it around a bit.

"Sounds perfect." He said without even paying attention to what movie it was, as he jumped back up and put it in. Afterall, it didn't matter what movie it was. He was just happy to be watching it with her.

As the movie started, they snuggled up on his bed, causing a warm feeling to creep up into both of their chests, and made them smile. It was so peaceful and nice to be wrapped up in each other's arms and just be in each other's presence.

About halfway though the movie, Seth noticed that Charles was being extra quiet, so he peeked down at her, only to see that she had fallen asleep with her head laying on his chest. Seeing her cute sleeping face made his heart pound.

" _Should I wake her up?"_ He questioned himself, only to shake his head, _"Nah. It'll be alright."_

Brushing a strand of hair out of the way, he gently leaned in and pressed his forehead up against hers, "Good night, dear." He said, leaning his head back and dozing off into the most peaceful sleep that he's had in a long time.

 **Author's Note:** If you made it this far, thanks for reading the second chapter of _**Dorm Life**_! I really hope that you enjoyed it! I know that it's a bit slow paced, but I think that's what adds to the charm of it. Also, I know that there wasn't any lemon or lime in this chapter, but just wait for it! There'll be all kinds of citrusy goodness in the future! ;)

 **P.S.** If you did enjoy it, feel free to leave a review! I enjoy it greatly when people feed my ego. ;) And, if you found something that you didn't like in it so far, still, leave a review and let me know. I need some constructive criticism. It's much appreciated!

But, anyways, until next time!


End file.
